1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of model cars. More particularly, the invention pertains to an adjustable model car.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to produce model cars. Model cars are produced to look virtually the same as the actual car or automobile used by people as the means for transportation. When a type of car is rolled out of the assembly line, a virtually identical model car to the same type may very well be produced correspondingly to meeting the demands of the collectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,655 discloses a remote control model car that includes a rear suspension mechanism mounted in either side of the chassis. The chassis has a suspension body. The rear suspension mechanism includes a pivotal adjustment rod coupled to the lug of the suspension body, a pivotal arm mechanism, a hub mechanism, and a shock absorber pivotably secured to the arm mechanism and the suspension body. This arrangement allows for a smooth, simple, and reliable wheel angle adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,599,169 discloses a suspension system for a toy vehicle. The suspension system is independent in that it comprises at least four damping mechanisms (shock absorber), each shock absorber being located proximal to each wheel location. Each shock absorber utilizes a tensioning device, such as a compressed spring, positioned between the toy vehicle chassis and a suspension arm, to provide the active damping feature of the invention. Each shock absorber also utilizes an adjustment means, such as a screw, to selectively change the distance between the suspension arm and chassis. As the screw is adjusted, so the spring is either more or less compressed, providing for a stiffer (more compressed) or a softer (less compressed) suspension. Furthermore, adjusting the screw to compress the spring causes the body of the toy vehicle to be lowered relative to the suspension arm/wheel assembly, and adjustment of the spring to decrease the spring compression causes the body of the toy vehicle to be raised relative to the suspension arm/wheel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,874 discloses a remote control running toy comprises a pair of uprights, each having a kingpin for steerably supporting the wheels; and a steering mechanism which is coupled through steering rods with the uprights; wherein the running toy comprises a coil-shaped spring member for absorbing a shock transmitted via the uprights to the steering rods. Thereby, the remote control running toy is provided, which is able to prevent the steering rods from being damaged, even if a strong shock acts onto the front wheels, thus improving the reliability of the running toy.
As can be seen, the known model cars tend to either have elaborate mechanisms imitating the actual, real vehicle, or alternatively, the structure of the known model cars are substantially distinguishable from the real vehicle.
Currently, despite the similarity in overall look and feel, as well as the similarity in internal parts layout of a model car with that of the corresponding actual car, the wheels of a model car is usually not disposed to be adjustable in relation to a base. Therefore, it is desirous to have a model car having an adjustable base in which the set of wheels of a model car can be adjusted in relation the base in both height and angle or camber.